A mobile machine, such as an earthmoving machine, an excavation-type machine, a mining machine, or the like, may be driven, or otherwise operated, by a person who sits in a cabin or cab connected to the machine. Often, the frame of the cab includes a rollover protective structure (ROPS). As its name describes, the purpose of the ROPS is to provide a structure that may prevent the cab from being crushed in a rollover. Often times, the ROPS is constructed from numerous hollow metal tubes of different lengths and cross-sectional dimensions. These tubes are welded together in different orientations to produce the desired shape of the cab frame. Welding the tubes together is a time-consuming, labor-intensive, and expensive process. The welds may also compromise the strength of the ROPS. Therefore, gussets are often used to strengthen the weld joints that are formed between vertically and horizontally extending tubes of the ROPS. Welding the gussets to the metal tubes is also time-consuming, labor-intensive, and expensive. Further, the gussets block access to the corners of the cab frame, where it would otherwise be convenient to run electrical harnesses and ducting.
British Patent GB 1170240 describes a tractor comprising arched tubular members that form a cage-like frame around an operator cabin. In GB '240, the cabin is suspended from, and positioned within, the frame to protect the cabin. While the frame of GB '240 may provide protection to the cabin in some applications, it may have disadvantages. For instance, the configuration of the frame may reduce the size of the cabin and reduce operator visibility from within the cabin. The disclosed cab is directed to overcoming these and other limitations of existing technology.